Guerra Demoniaca
by Kachorro
Summary: Después de la pelea en el valle del fin, Naruto es mandado a cierto lugar que le parece muy familiar. Ahi se enterara de muchas cosas acerca de sus padres y lo que el es en realidad. MasiveCrossover MasiveHarem
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar quierdo decirles que este fic tiene un enorme Masive Crossover con varios animes y juegos que tengan que ver con demonios y sus derivados. El Harem ya lo tengo pensado y lo presentare conforme avance.

Guerra Demoniaca…

El campo de batalla se mantenía en completo silencio después de tan feroz batalla, el vencedor estaba respirando de forma agitada al ver que su contrincante estaba derrotado, pero sobre todo…muerto, pues después de recibir ese chidori en el pecho lo más probable era que su cuerpo hubiera sido reducido a cenizas. Sonrió levemente, había matado a su mejor amigo y ¨hermano¨ ahora lo mas seguro seria que su sharingan se desarrollara mas y se volvería mas poderoso.

- ahora con tu muerte estaré un paso mas cerca de ganar el poder que necesito -mencionó con cansancio, para su mala suerte sus piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo inconsciente-

Así es… Sasuke Uchiha había matado a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, quien había intentando regresar a su mejor amigo al buen camino. El joven Uchiha se encontraba desmayado al momento en que alguien lo levanto del suelo.

- al parecer la batalla fue dura… ¿puedes sentir a Naruto? -preguntó un hombre a su compañero-

- no siento su chakra, parece que la batalla fue mucho para el -comentó con tristeza una pequeña criatura agachando la mirada-

- esto no le va a gustar nada a sensei, Naruto… espero que puedas perdonarme -dijo el hombre con tristeza mientras regresaba a su aldea después de lograr salvar a uno de sus alumnos-

En algún lugar…

- cof cof cof… ugh -se quejo un chico rubio que mantenía los ojos cerrados-

- bueno parece que estas mejor Naruto -dijo una voz serena a su lado, algo que alarmo pues era completamente desconocida-

Rápidamente nuestro amigo rubio abrió los ojos y lo que miro lo dejo asombrado, estaba en una habitación que parecía salida de un cuento de fantasía, en estos momentos estaba recostado en una enorme cama que se encontraba en una habitación estilo medieval.

- ¿Dónde estoy? No espera ¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó el chico completamente a la defensiva el joven mirando a su acompañante-

- genial, tenias que salir idéntico a tu padre -mencionó frustrado el hombre del cual solo se podía ver una gabardina azul-

- ¿de que estas hablando? ¡HABLA CLARO! -ordenó el chico, para después sentir algo filoso en su garganta-

- creo que tendré que enseñarte modales -comentó el hombre sin dejar de hablar con su voz serena- por ahora me llamaras sensei y por donde estas… tu naciste aquí -dijo con tranquilidad apartando el objeto filoso de la garganta de Naruto, para después regresar a la silla-

- espera ¿Qué yo nací aquí? -preguntó el chico muy confundido-

- así es y yo tengo la obligación de ayudarte por un tiempo -dijo el hombre-

- pero… que pasara con Sasuke, mis amigos y mi madre, tengo que regresar a Konoha -dijo el chico saliendo de la cama pero al intentar ponerse de pie solo pudo caer al suelo, pues sus piernas estaban muy cansadas-

Naruto estaba vistiendo solo unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban a la altura de los tobillos, mientras su pecho y abdomen estaba siendo cubierto por unas vendas, su cabello mantiene ese estilo rubio alborotado que terminaba en puntas.

- no pensé que fueras a ser tan idiota -comentó acercándose al joven para ayudarlo a volver a la cama, pero Naruto comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo con intenciones de regresar a su aldea-

- no…. Puedo… rendirme -dijo el chico- debo cumplir… mi pro… promesa a Sakura-chan.

- oye será mejor que me dejes ayudarte si quieres regresar al mundo humano -dijo este hombre sorprendiendo al chico-

- ¿Qué quieres decir? …con regresar - preguntó de forma agotada el chico-

El hombre se acerco a Naruto y paso el brazo del chico por encima de su hombro para ayudarlo a regresar a la cama, una vez que el oji azul estaba descansando su cuerpo el hombre se dejo iluminar por la luz de la habitación. Su cabello era blanco y estaba peinado hacia atrás, piel blanca y ojos grises. Su ropa constaba de una camisa negra con detalles de dorado, unos pantalones negros y unas botas cafés.

- para comenzar… no estamos en el mundo humano -aclaró el hombre que logro captar la atención del rubio- estamos en el Meikai, o como los humanos lo conocen… el infierno -dijo el joven dejando en shock al rubio-

- ESPERA… ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE… QUE YO… MO… MO -mencionó sin poder creer el lugar en el que se encontraba- NOOOOO, ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MENTIRA! -gritó con frustración- NO PODRE CUMPLIR MIS SUEÑOS ESTANDO AQUÍ -dijo con desesperación-

- chico… no estas muerto -aclaró el sensei del rubio-

- espera… ya estoy confundido -respondió el joven-

- estas aquí por que me pidieron que te buscara y te trajera a este lugar -respondió el joven albino- ya que es hora de que despiertes el poder que tus padres de han dejado y de eso me encargare yo -comentó el hombre-

- espera… pero si yo jamás le importe a los Namikaze, aunque… Kushina-san si era amable conmigo… ¿Por qué ellos te pedirían que me trajeras a este lugar? -preguntó Naruto muy confundido-

- aun no lo captas ¿cierto? -preguntó el albino dejando con una gran interrogante a Naruto-

- ¿Qué exactamente? -preguntó el oji azul sin apartar la mirada del misterioso ¨Maestro¨-

- chico tú fuiste adoptado -respondió el joven-

- eso lo se -comentó Naruto- Tsunade Oka-san es quien me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria -dijo con una sonrisa al recodar a la mujer-

- esa mujer jamás te adopto -respondió el hombre- tus padres adoptivos son esos que llamaste Namikaze -reveló con seriedad el albino- lo se, por que yo fui quien te dejo a la vista para que ellos se encargaran de ti, pero jamás espere que el Kyubi atacara esa misma noche, sin duda estaba haciendo un berrinche la pequeña mocosa, me sorprende que después de dormir tanto tuviera el poder necesario para casi destruir tu aldea, por lo general son mas débiles en su despertar -explicó el maestro-

- espera… eso quiere decir…. Que Tsunade Oka-san… ella -dijo Naruto en shock-

En ese momento el albino se paro de la silla y se sentó al lado de el, dejando a Naruto sin comprender la situación.

- debes entender que la situación es delicada, pero si de algo estoy seguro… es que esa mujer que te cuido, te dio el amor que tu verdadera madre tu hubiera dado a comparación de las expectativas que tenia de los Namikaze… jamas llegue a pensar que Namikaze sellaría al Kyubi dentro de ti, mas sin embargo no es tan malo -comentó el de gabardina azul-

- ¿COMO QUE MI SUPUESTO PADRE SELLO AL KYUBI DENTRO DE MI? -gritó el chico muy alterado-

- al parecer no conté con que ese hombre que te acogió tuviera ambición de poder, pues las pocas veces que me toco cuidarte desde las sombras siempre lo escuche hablando de ti como un arma definitiva que estaría a su servicio -explicó sin mucho interés-

- entonces… por eso me trataba así ese bastardo -mencionó el chico apretando los puños con furia- solo… solo era un chiste para el… un simple objeto -comenzó a decir con odio el joven rubio-

- así es, ahora deja de llorar y presta atención por que en cuanto recuperes la movilidad de las piernas nos encargaremos de entrenar, tus padres es posible que los llegues a ver en el trascurso de tus entrenamientos, pero ellos no te dirán que son tus padres hasta que sea el momento adecuado por que no quieren distraerte -comentó su maestro-

- hai, sensei -respondió el rubio- pero eso… eso quiere decir que yo soy un… -mencionó el rubio-

- No, solo eres un hibrido… no alcanzaras el rango de demonio hasta que hayas matado a uno y hayas absorbido su energía -dijo el hombre albino- ahora será mejor que descanses, quizás una de las sirvientas del castillo te vengan a traer la comida mas tarde -dijo listo para retirarse-

- por cierto sensei -habló Naruto haciendo que este se detuviera- se que estoy en el infierno, pero… ¿este lugar que es? -preguntó Naruto mirando a su maestro-

- este lugar pertenecía a Mammón, uno de los 7 reyes del infierno y su pecado capital es la avaricia, tu padre peleo con el años atrás y tu madre decidió que este lugar ahora seria tuyo y que seria el lugar donde podrías alojarte un tiempo, pues es obvio que ese rey demonio querrá sus dominios de regreso -explicó el hombre para después salir de la habitación-

Naruto se quedo mirando el techo por varios minutos hasta que había perdido la noción del tiempo, al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que el lugar no era tan malo a como todos describían el infierno, incluso podía jurara que escuchaba a los pájaros cantar. Con mucha curiosidad el chico se volvió a poner de pie, pero sus piernas solo le temblaban, lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerse gracias a la ayuda de los muebles para avanzar hacia una venta, al abrir las cortinas pudo observar un hermoso paisaje, había un terreno verde lleno de arboles y flores, al igual que adorables animales que convivían los unos con los otros.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta y Naruto se volteo, para notar como una joven de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas y traje de Maid color azul entraba empujando un pequeño carrito donde trasportaba algo de comida.

- Ohayougozaimasu, mi nombre es Lizlet L. Chelsie, es un honor conocerlo bocchan -dijo con una linda sonrisa la Maid, haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera de que en el infierno hubiera una chica tan linda y con semejante escote que le saco un fuerte sonrojo-

La chica tenia una larga cabellera dorada que como se menciono anteriormente esta atada en dos coletas que terminan a la altura de sus hombros dándole un aspecto un poco infantil, su piel era tan blanca como las nubes y tiene unos lindos ojos azules. Su vestimenta consta del típico uniforme maid en color azul rey, sus piernas están cubiertas por unas mallas negras y lleva unos zapatos cafes. La chica aparentaba ser una joven de 17 años, no media más de 1.50m de altura, pero lo más impresionante era su escote DD.

- oh… ho… hola -saludo el rubio notando que la chica era muy educada y tradicionalista-

- ¡BOCCHAN! ¿QUÉ HACE FUERA DE LA CAMA? -preguntó alterada la rubia al darse cuenta que su joven amo estaba de pie, cuando tenia estrictas ordenes de descanso- Bocchan le suplico que regrese a la cama -pidió la rubia-

- eh… estoy bien Maid-chan, no te preocupes -dijo el rubio sin dejar de ver lo hermosa que era la chica-

- ¡BOCCHAN! -exclamó la rubia corriendo y atrapando la cara de Naruto contra sus pechos- no es correcto, pero usted es tan dulce Bocchan que no puedo resistirme -mencionó la rubia con felicidad-

- ¿de que hablas? -preguntó Naruto con una voz que apenas se escuchaba pues la chica tenía bastante fuerza a pesar de verse débil, sin mencionar que no apartaba al rubio de sus pechos-

- vaya Liz-chan, a este paso tu y Bocchan podrán casarse -menciono una voz juguetona que hizo reaccionar a la joven rubia-

- Lizlet, ese no es el comportamiento adecuado de una muid -regaño otra voz a su espalda, haciendo que la joven rubia se asustará-

- Satura-san, Izabella-sempai -exclamó soltando a Naruto muy asustada-

Satura es una joven de cabellos rojizos desordenados y cortos con dos pequeñas y delgadas trenzas que se localizan a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras en su cabeza lleva un tocado de maid. Tiene unos hermosos ojos rojo carmesí y una piel bronceada. Su vestimenta consta de un uniforme de maid, a su propio estilo, pues este parece ser una especie de Bikini que se une con un aro en medio del pecho con los hombros algo sueltos. Lleva unos guantes negros que llegan arriba del codo, un pequeño delantal con encajes y unas calcetas negras que terminan arriba de la rodilla. Toda su ropa es de color negro mientras el tocado y el delantal son blancos al igual que el encaje de la falda.

Izabella es una joven de largos cabellos azules y lacios, su piel es blanca y tiene ojos azules que se esconden detrás de unos anteojos. Ella viste de manera similar a las otras maid de la habitación, lleva un vestido negro con volantes blancos en las mangas y un delantal blanco alrededor de su cintura, pero en un estilo más conservador ya que este llega a la altura de sus tobillos. Su vestido también tiene una pequeña abertura en la zona del pecho. Ella también lleva un tocado negro en su cabeza.

- Bocchan espero pueda perdonar la gran falta de esta insolente, ella solo es una aprendiz y no sabe nada aun -se disculpó la maid mayor-

. Iza-chan estas siendo muy dura… puedo ver a 100 kilometros de distancia que Liz-chan se enamoro de inmediato de nuestro Bocchan -comentó la pelirroja-

- ¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó Naruto con mucha confusión-

- yo soy Satura, estoy aquí para cumplir sus mas locas fantasías -dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Naruto solo pensaba que tenia frente a el a otra Anko-

- mi nombre es Izabella y no haga caso a las sandeces que salen de la boca de esta lunática, la mas capacitada para cumplir cualquier deseo que tenga soy yo sin importar que sea -dijo de forma seria y sin ninguna pisca vergüenza pero con una voz tan serio que la hacia parecer una maquina sin sentimientos-

- eh… entiendo, yo soy Naruto Nami… -en ese momento recordó las palabras de su ahora sensei- solo Naruto -corrigió el chico sintiendo un enorme desprecio por el apellido de Minato-

- es un honor conocerlo Naruto-Bocchan, ahora… ¡Lizlet! -llamó Izabella asustando a la chica- discúlpate por tu enorme falta y descubre tu espalda, obviamente Naruto Bocchan te castigara por tal atrevimiento que tuviste de tocarlo sin su consentimiento -dijo la mujer, mientras el rostro de la rubia menor era de miedo, jamás había pensado que habría consecuencias, sin perder tiempo la pequeña la joven Lizlet se descubrió la espalda dejando ver a Naruto infinidad de cicatrices-

- lo siento Bocchan -se disculpo esperando el castigo de su amo-

Naruto negó con su cabeza y camino hacia Lizlet quien al lograr sentir la presencia de su joven amo detrás de ella, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza por el miedo que sentía, para después sentir como el chico tocaba su espalda con intenciones de llamar su atención.

- Bocchan -dijo Lizlet incrédula mientras pequeñas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos azules-

- Liz-chan un pequeño abrazo no es razón para castigarte -dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa- además… jamás me atrevería a lastimar a una chica tan bonita -dijo el rubio provocando un enorme sonrojo en Lizlet que de nuevo se lanzo a abrasar a Naruto-

- ¡BOCCHAN! -gritó Lizlet con alegría- eres muy bueno, yo en verdad tenia mucho miedo -decía la rubia llorando en el pecho de un derribado Naruto-

- LIZLET, NO PUEDES HACER ESAS COSAS CON NARUTO-BOCCHAN -regañaba Izabella, mientras Satura se reía un poco al ver que su compañera y amiga no cambiaba su forma de ser-

- Liz-chan… ¿Quién te lastimo? -preguntó preocupado el rubio mirando a la maid que decidió no verlo por la vergüenza que sentía-

- las maid cuando cometemos algún error somos castigadas -respondió con mucha vergüenza por sus descuidos pasados-

- Liz-chan ¿me permites darte algo especial? -preguntó Naruto con palabras que tenían doble sentido, provocando que Lizlet e Izabella se sonrojaran mientras que Satura sonreía con un poco de lujuria-

- INACEPTABLE, ESO NO PUEDE PASAR NARUTO-BOCCHAN -dijo Izabella pero esta solo era ignorada por Naruto que estaba concentrado en Lizlet-

- Liz-chan -dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos-

- Bo… bo… bocchan -dijo completamente apenada Lizlet, mientras su mente viajaba y se miraba a ella misma recostada en la cama de su joven amo, mientras ambos compartían un momento tan intimo y candente- lo… lo hare, pe… pero sea amable conmigo Bocchan -pidió de forma tímida la Maid mas joven-

- ven… quiero que te recuestes de espalda en mi cama -pidió Naruto mientras Lizlet tenia la cara roja y su flequillo impedía que se le vieran los ojos, pero aun así hizo lo que Naruto le pidió- se que la primera vez es dolorosa, pero… te aseguro que comenzaras a sentirte mejor después -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tierna mientras Lizlet asentía con mucha pena- Aquí voy -anuncio el rubio colocando sus manos en la espalda de la joven, para después comenzar a emanar un chakra verde sobre la espalda de la chica quien comenzó a sentir dolor como Naruto decía-

- Bo… Boc…chan -gimió de dolor la rubia-

- tranquila, solo déjame hacer mi trabajo -dijo el rubio- lo intentare hacer lo menos doloroso posible -mencionó Naruto concentrándose en el chakra de sus manos-

- Izabella… mira -dijo Satura notando las acciones de Naruto-

- el esta… -mencionó incrédula ante las acciones de su nuevo amo-

Pasaron algunos minutos y la expresión de dolor en Lizlet comenzó a desaparecer, siendo remplazada por una de paz y tranquilidad al sentir el fluir de esa energía que Naruto le proporcionaba.

- puedes levantarte Liz-chan y acomodar tu ropa -dijo el rubio volteándose por respeto a la chica-

- ha… hai -respondió con pena al momento de acomodarse la parte superior de su traje-

- Liz-chan… las cicatrices en tu espalda sanaran poco a poco, así que como aprendiz de medico ninja, me gustaría que tratáramos esas heridas 1 vez cada tres días y te aseguro que tu espalda regresara a ser la de antes de sufrir esos ataques -dijo Naruto, pero se percato que la rubia tenia la cabeza agachada- Liz-chan… ¿te lastime? -preguntó el rubio-

- Bo…. Bochan -lloró abrazando al rubio-

- ya tranquila… todo estará bien, estando yo aquí te aseguro que no permitiré que nadie te lastime -comentó Naruto con una sonrisa al momento de quitarle las lagrimas de sus ojos-

- parece que por primera vez en varios años tendremos un amo muy extraño y muy generoso -comentó Satura-

- eso parece… -dijo dispuesta a salir de la habitación-

- no detendrás esta ¨falta de respeto¨ -preguntó Satura siguiendo a su compañera-

- es como dijiste… solo esta siendo amable y generoso -respondió seria la Maid, pero con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, para voltear y ver como Lizlet estaba riendo ante lo que parecía ser una anécdota de Naruto- además… hacia mucho que no miraba así de feliz a Lizlet -comentó la peli azulada-

Minutos más tarde Naruto ya había terminado de comer y de usar en el mismo un poco de su chakra curativo, donde también estuvo interviniendo el chakra del Kyubi, ahora este se dirigía en compañía de Lizlet a donde se supone entrenaría con su sensei. El lugar era muy amplio, que se encontraba fuera del castillo, al poner un pie en el campo su sensei apareció de la nada frente a el dispuesto a sacar su katana.

- espero que estés listo chico… por que… mis entrenamientos dejaran tu alma hecha pedazos -comentó el albo- antes de comenzar, te dejare tomar un arma… elige la que mas te guste -agregó el hombre albo al momento de señalar algunas armas-

El rubio camino a paso lento e inspecciono las armas a fondo, cada una eran muy extrañas, sobre todo esas que parecían letras ¨L¨, después de algunos minutos una de estas capto su atención para después tomarla con su mano derecha. Su mirada se fijo directamente en esta extraña arma, parecían ser unos nunchakus, pero lo mas extraño en ellos era que tenia tres cabezas, en ese momento el rubio tuvo una visión y miro a una enorme creatura de tres cabezas parecidas a las de un perro.

- jajajajaja parece que alguien me trajo un bocadillo -comentó el enorme demonio con una risa malévola-

- ¿quien eres? -preguntó Naruto mirando al enorme ser que sonreía de par en par-

- soy el guardián de la puerta del inframundo, soy el mas poderoso de los Hellhound en el infierno… mi nombre es Cerberos -se presentó el enorme demonio de tras cabezas caninas-

- mi nombre es Naruto y la verdad, no se como es que llegue a este lugar -dijo el rubio sin dejar de ver al demonio-

- pobre… desafortunado y estúpido -dijo cada una de sus cabezas con burla- tuviste la mala fortuna de tomar mi alma, así que te lo pondré de la siguiente manera… si quieres usarme para el combate, deberás demostrarme que eres digno de mi -sentenció el enorme perro de tres cabezas con una sonrisa sádica en cada una de sus cabezas-

- bien… si tengo que hacerlo lo hare -dijo el rubio mirando directamente a la cabeza de en medio-

- jajajajaja comienzas a agradarme mocoso estúpido -comentaron las tres cabezas al mismo tiempo- pero al ver que estas claramente en desventaja, te daré algo para que te defiendas -En ese momento las tres cabezas lanzaron un potente rugido directo hacia Naruto, quien no tuvo mas opción que cubrir su rostro con sus brazos pues la fuerza del rugido era devastadora y apenas podía mantenerse en pie- recoge tu arma mocoso -ordenó el perro de tres cabezas-

- ¿como se supone que use esto? -preguntó el rubio confundido, levantando un arma en forma de L y que tenía dos pequeños tubos de escape al frente-

- ya lo descubrirás -dijo sonriendo de forma malvada el enorme demonio, para que en ese momento el lugar se iluminara mejor y se pudiera apreciar que estaban dentro de una cueva de hielo, que tenia grandes témpanos de hielo pegados al techo-

En ese cada una de las cabezas de cerbero comenzaron a gruñir dándole al joven oji azul quien tomo dicha acción como una advertencia de que estaba por atacarlo, entonces el enorme demonio arremetió contra el chico al momento en que Naruto retrocedía de un salto.

- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ! -gritó cerberos completamente cabreado había un enorme collar metálico soldado a su pescuezo el cual tenia soldada una enorme y gruesa cadena soldada a la pared-

- eso estuvo cerca, ahora solo tengo que descifrar como usar esta extraña arma… -dijo el rubio mirándola bien y notando el pequeño gatillo el cual jalo provocando que esta disparara y una de las municiones rosara la frente dejándole una pequeña quemada- aaaaaa, estúpida arma -se quejo el rubio tirándola al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a su herida-

- Oye, se supone que las municiones sean dirigidas hacia mi -dijeron las tres cabezas de cerberos que tenían una enorme gota bajando por sus nucas-

- bueno, al menos ya que son muy peligrosas y como funcionan -dijo para si mismo el chico- Cerberos… -llamó el rubio haciendo que el demonio lo mirara seriamente- estoy listo -sentenció el chico-

- bueno, si terminaste de hacer al estúpido supongo que podemos seguir con nuestro jueguito -dijo el enorme perro-

Naruto puso una mirada de seriedad en su rostro para después correr a gran velocidad contra el demonio para después rafaguear la cabeza de en medio con su arma de fuego, provocando que la sangre de esta corriera a borbotones, pero al demonio no parecía impórtale y aprovechando que el chico estaba por los aires le dio un manotazo haciéndolo estrellarse contra un muro.

- mosquito estúpido -dijo el demonio con una expresión de aburrimiento-

- ¡Iteteteete! -exclamó el chico quejándose de dolor, mientras salía del muro- eso… dolió -dijo Naruto intentando reincorporarse mientras sacudía su cabeza-

- ¡PREPARATE PARA ESTO! -rugió el demonio abriendo cada uno de sus hocicos, para después lanzar un rayo blanco de sus tres bocas el cual golpeó al rubio dejándolo congelado bajo una capa cristalina- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE PATETICO -se burló el demonio para después ver como Naruto desaparecía en una cortina de humo- ¿PERO QUE MIERDA? -preguntó confundido y molesto el enorme demonio-

- hey… perrito… por aquí -gritó el rubio haciendo que cerberos levantara sus cabezas- ¡RASENGAN! -gritaron dos Naruto impactando una esfera azul en una de las cabezas del demonio, lo cual la hizo explotar en un charco de sangre-

- ¡GRRROAAAAA! -rugió Cerberos furioso mientras los témpanos de hielo caían del techo haciendo que Naruto los esquivara por los pelos- ¡SOLO DOS DEMONIOS ME QUITARON MIS CABEZAS! ¡ESO NO OCURRIRA DE NUEVO! -rugió al momento en que Naruto había caído en el suelo y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar cerberos lo atrapo entre su garra mientras lo pisaba-

- UAAAAAAAAAA -gritó de dolor Naruto al tener que soportar sobre su cuerpo la enorme pata de cerberos- ¨maldición… si no pienso algo… moriré¨ -pensó Naruto con una expresión de dolor, mientras por sus labios corría una pequeña comisura de sangre-

- ¨[_Baka]_¨ -escucho el rubio en su cabeza- ¨[_Creí haberte dicho que si tú morías yo lo haría también]_¨ -mencionó una voz relajada en la cabeza del rubio-_ ¨[Debido a las circunstancias no te prestare mi chakra, pero te daré algo mejor]¨_

En ese momento Naruto llevo su mano a la pata de cerberos que rápidamente bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que el rubio aun no se rendiría, pero por alguna extraña razón las manos del chico comenzaron a quemarlo levemente, entonces Naruto abrió los ojos y estos se tornaron rojos mientras su piel levemente se volvía gris y su cabellos rubios un poco pálidos, al momento en que sus uñas se volvían garras negras y sus dientes colmillos.

Cerberos por instinto retrocedió un poco, para después sonreír, Naruto se ponnia lentamente de pie mientras estaba siendo rodeado por fuertes ráfagas de energía negras y violetas y a cada paso que daba el suelo se agrietaba un poco.

- … -Naruto murmuró algo que Cerberos no pudo escuchar y se desvaneció a una velocidad sorprendente para terminar apareciendo frente a al demonio, el rubio estaba de cabeza y haciendo una ¨X¨ en su pecho con ambos brazos al momento en que sus garras negras brillaban de un color purpura y dio dos zarpazos al aire que terminaron en forma de X que al impactar contra Cerberos termino explotándole otra de sus cabezas-

- impo… posible, ese… ese es un… ataque de un señor demonio -comentó cerberos en shock mientras la sangre de su segunda cabeza destruida escurría por el suelo al momento en que Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro-

- te voy a matar -comentó con una sádica y burlesca sonrisa que reflejaba completa locura, el rubio desapareció haciendo que cerberos lo buscara con la única cabeza restante, pero justo cuando levanto su cabeza recibió una poderosa patada que hizo a Cerberos caer contra el suelo-

- mal… maldito -gruño el enorme perro para después escuchar como algo se colocaba frente a su cabeza, donde podía ver dos tubos negros- grrrrrrrrr -gruñó furioso al ver que no podía hacer nada-

- bueno, perrito… -dijo el rubio colocando su pie en la cabeza del demonio- te tengo una propuesta… puedes ser mi arma… o… te puedo volar los sesos -dijo divertido y completamente lleno de locura-

- ¨algo esta mal… este… este poder… este chico no es un demonio normal… a menos que… si… esta en su sangre¨ -pensó sonriendo el perro demonio-

- [_Baka_] -escucho el rubio en su cabeza para después sentir un poderoso dolor de cabeza que lo obligo soltar el arma-

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! ¡HIJA DE PERRAAA ESTE NO ERA EL TRATO! -gritó Narutó completamente adolorido, mientras su piel regresaba a la normalidad como su color de cabello-

- [_Eres fuerte… y pensar que solo te di una cantidad pequeña, lo demás era confianza pura… perdóname pero aun no estas listo para manejar este tipo de poder, la locura te consumió_] -sentenció la voz en la cabeza del rubio, que termino respirando de forma agitada al momento que sus ojos dejaban de ser rojos y se volvían azules-

- que… que... mierda fue eso… sentí… sentí como -exclamó Naruto aterrado de lo que vivo-

- oye mocoso -habló Cerberos poniéndose de pie lentamente- sin duda eres su descendiente y tu poder demoniaco es asombroso, me arrodillo ante ti Naruto… ahora eres dueño de mi alma -dijo Cerberos convirtiéndose en materia oscura que termino transformándose en los nunchakus de tres cabezas-

Justo cuando Naruto tomo los nunchakus una fuerte luz se hizo presente, lentamente abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba de regreso en la habitación donde había despertado con anterioridad, Lizlet estaba a su lado remojando un paño que el tenia en la frente y su sensei miraba por la ventana.

- Bocchan -dijo Lizlet al ver despierto a Naruto-

- ¿pasaste la prueba? -preguntó el albo volteando lentamente su cabeza hasta cruzar miradas con el rubio-

- yo… supongo que si -respondió el rubio muy indeciso pues aun recordaba como esa energía lo había trasformado en otro ser diferente a el-

- QUE BUENA NOTICIA BOCCHAN, ESTOY MUY FELIZ -exclamó Lizlet emocionada mientras abrazaba al rubio contra sus pechos-

El albo simplemente regreso su mirada hacia la ventana y se quedo en silencio mientras varios pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza.

- ¨su poder demoniaco es muy inestable, por unos minutos cuando peleó contra Cerberos pude sentir que irradiaba maldad y locura pura, será divertido torturar sus dos personalidades hasta que se vuelvan una¨ -pensó el albo con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar retirado…

En estos momentos nos encontramos en una habitación oscura donde se puede ver la silueta de dos seres, una de estas siluetas estaba parada, mientras la otra estaba sentada en un sofá verde y parecía que su atención estaba centrada en algo que se encontraba entre sus manos.

La silueta que se encontraba de pie, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, sonreía levemente con los ojos cerrados en espera de alguna orden. Su cabello azabache esta atado con un listón anaranjado, dejándolo arreglado en una larga cola de caballo la cual le llega a la altura de los tobillos, su piel es color arena y posee unos lindos ojos purpura. Su vestimenta consta del típico vestuario de una miko, lleva una camiseta blanca de manga larga que hace resaltar su maravillosa copa D, lleva una falda roja a la altura de sus tobillos y su calzado consta de unas sandalias comunes.

- ¿que es lo que piensa? -preguntó la joven de cabellos negros mientras abría sus ojos y miraba a su ama-

La segunda silueta tiene un tono de piel claro y unos ojos verdes tan hermosos que dejarían en ridículo cualquier piedra preciosa. Posee una larga cabellera carmesí que termina a la altura de sus muslos, mientras que tiene algunos flequillos cubriendo su frente y otros enmarcando su rostro. Su vestimenta consta de una camisa blanca de manga larga, la cual parece estar algo apretada en el área del busto debido a su copa DD, lleva una mini falda color magenta con detalles de blanco la cual llega sobre sus muslos, sus perfectas piernas son cubiertas por unas calcetas blancas y como calzado lleva zapatos marrones.

- mi hermano dice que hay grandes probabilidades de que surja un nuevo rey demonio -contestó una pelirroja con gran seriedad para después dirigir su mirada a un tablero de ajedrez-

- Ara, ara ¿En serio lo cree Rias-sama? -preguntó la morena un poco curiosa con la noticia-

- si, lo peor de todo es que en cuanto ese candidato se de a conocer… habrá una enorme guerra interna de demonios contra demonios, sin mencionar que seria apoyada por la vieja fracción Satán, eso nos tendrá en desventaja y quizás los ángeles y la iglesia aprovechen el momento de vulnerabilidad para acabar con los débiles -respondió la pelirroja- tampoco podemos dejar pasar lo de los ángeles caídos, estos cada vez se están acabando con mas de los nuestros -dijo de forma pensativa- Akeno… es tiempo de expandir mi grupo de piezas -dijo mirando a su compañera que asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

OMAKE…

Konoha...

- ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE INACEPTABLE -gritó molesto Minato mientras golpeaba la mesa de la sala de reuniones con su puño cerrado-

- lo entendemos perfectamente Yondaime-sama, pero al menos no perdimos a Uchiha-sama -dijo uno de sus concejeros-

- Sasuke Uchiha es una basura -dijo Minato sorprendiendo a todos- el traiciono a Konoha por su tonta venganza contra su hermano Itachi-

- Hokage-sama, no puede expresarse así de Uchiha-sama -contestó un mujer de edad avanzada mientras defendía al heredero del clan mas noble de toda la aldea- el seguramente estaba siendo controlado por Orochimaru -dijo la mujer con odio hacia el Hebi-sennin-

- Debo recordarles que ese mocoso es hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, las misma persona que intento un golpe de estado contra de Konoha -señalo el Hokage haciendo que los miembros del consejo se queden callados- para mi, Sasuke salió como su padre, un egocéntrico sediento de poder.

- eso lo entendemos Hokage-sama, pero debe entender que no podemos perder el único miembro vivo del clan Uchiha, Uchiha-sama tiene como responsabilidad revivir su clan y llevarlo por el camino correcto -comentó un hombre obeso con un bigote muy grande que fue silenciado por Minato cuando este arrojo un kunai y se le clavo en la garganta haciendo que este comenzara a asfixiarse con su propia sangre, algo que causo terror entre los miembros por la forma tan fría en que el Yondaime estaba actuando-

- ¿Hay alguien mas que quiera defender a ese traidor? -pregunto Minato con una voz fría para que todo el mundo quede callado- bien, debido al crimen del Uchiha en contra del Genin y compañero del equipo 7 Naruto Namikaze, yo mismo me encargare de sellarle su Sharingan por tiempo indefinido y pasara los próximos 3 años en prisión, ¿hay alguien que se opone? -pregunte el Hokage pero nadie decía nada- Ahora doy por terminada la reunión -sentenció el Namikaze haciendo que todos se despejaran la habitación- Naruto… era la clave, con el bajo mi mando pudimos haber ganado mas territorios, ahora solo estamos estúpidamente vulnerables… solo espero que no llegue a oídos de nuestros enemigos -mencionó furioso el hombre- con esto mis planes se retrasaran enormemente, solo espero que ese estúpido mocoso haya escapado y siga con vida… no me puedo dar el lujo de perderlo.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este día les traigo el capitulo dos de este fic, así que póngase cómodos, agarren algún aperitivo y si son pervertidos… algunos algodones o papel para sus hemorragias nasales.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con:

Cap 2…

Ha pasado un año desde que Naruto llego al Makai y entrena bajo la tutela de su nuevo sensei, se podría decir que en ese tiempo los entrenamientos comenzaron a dar muy buenos resultados junto a la buena alimentación que le proporcionaban las maids del castillo, ahora el chico tenía una estatura promedio para un chico de su edad. Su vestimenta había cambiado también, ahora llevaba una gabardina negra abierta que dejaba ver su trabajado cuerpo el cual se formo lentamente al recibir ese estricto entrenamiento de su sensei, lleva unos pantalones negros con un cinto café y de hebilla lleva la placa de konoha con una línea declarándose a si mismo un renegado. Mientras lleva unas botas de combate color negro.

En estos momentos el chico se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana al momento de admirar la belleza de los campos elíseos, era difícil creer que podía haber un lugar tan hermoso como ese en el infierno.

- ¨sensei dijo que pronto tendremos una misión importante para despertar mi poder, pero ya paso demasiado tiempo ¿Cuánto mas tengo que esperar?¨ -se preguntó el rubio sin dejar de ver por la ventana, mientras limpiaba a fondo otra de sus armas- parece que Coyote-A esta lista -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa al ver la escopeta recortada reluciendo-

En ese preciso instante llamaron a la recamara de Naruto y este dio el pase, para después voltearse y ver que por la puerta se asomaba Izabella.

- Naruto-Bocchan, su sensei le esta buscando y le espera en la sala -dijo Izabella presentándose en la habitación del joven rubio-

- gracias… Iza-chan -agradeció el rubio mientras la maid desviaba la mirada un poco incomoda-

- Naruto-Bocchan por favor limítese a llamarme Izabella, que agregue el chan en mi nombre es un poco vergonzoso -dijo la peliazulada mientras Naruto sonreía-

- Iza-chan tengo un año aquí y se que eres una persona de confianza, yo solo llamaría así a mis seres queridos -respondió el rubio dándole sus razones a la maid-

- eso no esta bien visto Bocchan, pero esta bien, lo permitiré solo por que es su deseo -comentó desviando la mirada- por favor, preséntese en la sala -con dichas palabras la maid se retiro y dejo a Naruto con una sonrisa-

Naruto se coloco su escopeta recortada en la espalda donde tenia una funda para guardarla, lentamente el rubio salió de su habitación y camino por los pasillos del castillo, una vez en la sala se encontró a su sensei sentado en uno de los sofás degustando una taza de té caliente que le había proporcionado Lizlet quien se retiro un poco nerviosa al ver a Naruto con el pecho descubierto.

- ten decencia y cubre tu pecho -dijo el albo sin ver al rubio al momento que daba un sorbo a su bebida-

- hmm, no lo creo sensei -respondió el rubio sentándose en un sillón frente a su sensei- y ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Lo último que me dijo fue que estaba en una misión muy importante -cuestionó el rubio sentándose a sus anchas en el sofá, mientras subía sus pies a la mesa frente a el-

- mocoso… no te he educado de esa manera, así que… ten respeto y baja los pies de la mesa -sentenció el albino con una voz tranquila mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Naruto-

- tsss… a veces puedes ser bastante estricto -mencionó con pereza el rubio tomando la orden de su sensei-

- es por que al contrario de ti y tu padre… yo tengo modales y no soy un despreocupado idiota como ambos -respondió dejando la taza de te en una pequeña mesa-

- oye hablando de eso, creo que ya es tiempo de que los conozca ¿no crees? -preguntó Naruto mirando al albo-

- aun no, primero debes terminar tu entrenamiento y precisamente hoy iras a buscar a un demonio de bajo rango -comentó el hombre lanzándole un folder a Naruto-

Naruto miro el folder y lo abrió, en este aparecía lentamente una imagen que hizo sonreír al rubio.

- ¿lo dices en serio? –Preguntó el chico mirando a su sensei-

- ¿cuando me has visto hacer una broma? –preguntó el albo de forma seria-

- es que… pues, no se ve muy fuerte que digamos –mencionó Naruto mirando la imagen-

- ¿acaso no entendiste la parte del demonio de bajo rango? –preguntó Vergil mirando a Naruto-

- bueno, según este documento, esta lagartija ridícula es clase D –respondió el rubio-

- Naruto, cuando te dije que entrenaríamos seria bajo mis reglas, así que ve y cumple tu misión, por que mientras estés bajo mi entrenamiento tu mataras al demonio que yo te ordene –sentenció el hombre con tranquilidad-

- ESTA ES UNA REVERENDA ESTUPIDEZ, YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE QUIERO ALGO MAS EMOCIONANTE –gritó el oji azul muy enojado mientras se ponía de pie-

- ¿Quieres demostrarme que estoy equivocado? –preguntó poniéndose de pie el albo mientras dirigía una mirada de seriedad a su alumno- derrótame y considerare darte demonios rango B –sentencio el albino sin apartar la mirada de Naruto quien solo gruñía ante los tratos de su sensei-

- bien usted gana –dijo tomando el folder con la misión de mala gana y alejándose de la sala, pero a pocos pasos de salir- no lo hago por temerle, si no por que se que aun no estoy listo para enfrentarme a ti de nuevo –dijo el rubio con una voz seria par después desaparecer de su vista-

- hmm, después de todo algo mío si se le pegó –mencionó tranquilo el albino-

- al menos le estas dando sentido común –dijo una voz que recién entraba a la sala-

- ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita? –preguntó el albo sin mucho interés-

- Pues ¿Que te puedo decir? -Preguntó una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y lacios que paso a tomar asiento frente al albo mientras cruzaba sus piernas de forma sensual- Vengo a ver como esta el, después de todo… es mi pequeño –comentó con una sonrisa-

- Si… tuyo –Mencionó con seriedad- Parece inevitable el no tomarle afecto después de pasar 1 año con el –aclaró el albo-

- tu… tomándole afecto a alguien, vaya quien lo diría –comentó divertida-

- Quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago por ti o por ese idiota de mi hermano, yo planeo que ese mocoso se convierta en un demonio poderoso que me pueda brindar sus poderes cuando me sean de utilidad –comentó el albino con seriedad-

- Como digas cariño, pero… mientras su madre sea yo no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima, te aseguro que su padre tampoco permitiría tal cosa –comentó ella con una sonrisa tranquila-

- Te recuerdo que el aun no sabe quienes son ustedes –Dijo el de gabardina azul-

- Lo se y es por eso que planeo quedarme y presentarme ante el –Respondió con tranquilidad la rubia-

- Imposible, el acuerdo que tuvimos los tres era que el chico no los conocería si no hasta que su entrenamiento hubiera terminado –Mencionó el albo con seriedad-

- ¿Y eso será cuando? –Cuestionó la rubia con un tono de voz levemente molesto-

- Cuando yo lo decida –Respondió el albino poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda-

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte disparo que llamo la atención de Satura y Lizlet quienes estaban mas cercanas a la sala, al llegar a esta habitación solo pudieron ver a la mujer rubia con una pistola blanca extendida y al sensei de Naruto guardando su katana.

- Ese tipo de respuestas no me gustan, así que… te recomiendo que termines el entrenamiento de mi pequeño, o yo misma me interpondré en este –Mencionó con una voz molesta, mientras el albo se mantenía callado y fulminando a la rubia con a mirada- En fin, ya me arruinaste la visita así que, supongo que puedo ir a molestar un rato a tu hermano –Dijo poniéndose de pie para después caminar en dirección a la salida- Mantendré la promesa, pero aun así estaré presente para conocerlo, ha y antes de que se me olvide… si te sobre pasas con su entrenamiento juro que te mato aun siendo el tío de mi pequeño –amenazó la mujer retirándose-

- Mujeres, quien las entiende –Murmuró el albino negando con a cabeza-

Mientras tanto…

- ¡Argh! –Gruñó un extraño hombre lagarto- No voy a permitir que un miserable humano me humille de esta manera –gritó el hombre lagartija furioso al ver como uno de sus 4 brazos caía al suelo y se retorcía por reflejos al momento en que la sangre escurría-

- ¿que paso? –preguntó Naruto de forma burlona- ¿solo puedes regenerar tu cola y no tus brazos? –preguntó Naruto con sus ojos rojos y su piel gris-

- ¡Pagaras por eso! –Grito furioso el demonio que decidió arremeter contra el chico, pero de un movimiento rápido Naruto metió a Coyete-A en el hocico del demonio el cual no podía cerrar sus mandíbulas- ggla gmm gl –Exclamaba sintiendo asco por tener el arma casi en su garganta-

- Sabes… me pregunto si… -En ese momento el rubio con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- Puedes regenerar tu cabeza –sentencio soltándole un disparo y matando al instante a la lagartija- mierda, se lleno de baba que asco y recién la termine de limpiar –se quejó Naruto de forma infantil-

Minutos mas tarde el rubio caminaba de regreso al castillo cuando de repente un ataque de nostalgia lo ataco.

- Ya paso un año…me pregunto ¿Como estarás Kaa-san? –Preguntó el chico intentando recordar a esa amorosa mujer que lo cuidó en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia-

Konoha… Mansión Senju…

Las luces de la mansión estaban todas apagadas, la casa era un desorden y apestaba a alcohol debido a la gran cantidad de botellas que había regadas por el suelo. En este lugar lo único que se podía escuchar eran 2 voces y unos sollozos y esas provenían de la habitación del miembro mas joven de la casa, dentro de la habitación se podía ver a Tsunade sentada en la cama de su hijo mientras le daba la espalda a su alumna quien estaba mas que preocupada por la mujer.

- Tsunade-sama por favor este tipo de vida no le traerá nada bueno, se que le duele la muerte de Naruto-kun, pero debe entender que si sigue así solo se causara mas daño –Dijo Shizune muy preocupada al ver a su maestra llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerza un retrato donde salía un pequeño rubio sonriendo-

- ¿Por qué Shizune? –Preguntó Tsunade derramando lagrimas- ¿Por qué tengo que perder todo lo que me hace feliz? –Completó la pregunta mientras sus lagrimas caían en el cristal que mantenía segura la foto de Naruto- ¿No merezco un poco de felicidad? –Preguntó completamente destrozada-

- No diga eso por favor, se que estos momentos son muy difíciles pero debe ver hacia delante seguir su vida –Aconsejaba la morena intentando animar a la rubia-

- ¿Como puedo ser feliz si mi pequeño ya no esta? –Preguntó la oji marrón con desesperación- Ya no puedo verlo, abrazarlo, darle besos… no puedo escuchar su voz llamándome Kaa-san… dímelo Shizune ¿Como puedo ser feliz si mi fuente de felicidad ya no esta aquí? –Preguntó arrojando la botella de sake, el cual se comenzó a regar por el suelo- Me quiero morir, Kami me quiero morir –Decía la rubia dejando la foto recargada en sus piernas mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y se cubría los ojos al momento en que sus lagrimas bajaban por sus manos-

- Tsunade-sama –Murmuró preocupada Shizune al ver así destruida a la rubia-

- Naru-chan –Murmuró la rubia pasando sus dedos por el cristal el cual estaba lleno de lagrimas-

Flashback…

El hokage había mandando a llamar a los novatos que no habían ido a la misión de rescate, entre ellos estaban Ino, Shino, Tenten, Sakura y la hija del Hokage junto a los jefes de clanes y algunos de los jounin mas conocidos. En esos momentos Minato se paro frente a todos con una expresión seria.

- Este día les tengo una terrible noticia –Mencionó el rubio con una voz que reflejaba tristeza- Hoy durante la misión de recuperación a Sasuke Uchiha, se perdió una vida muy importante –Mencionó el hombre-

- POR FAVOR HOKAGE-SAMA, DIGANOS QUE SASUKE-KUN ESTA BIEN –Gritó Sakura muy preocupada-

- Uchiha esta en recuperación en estos momentos –Respondió con seriedad el hombre- La misión fue un éxito, pero como dije… perdimos a alguien en ella –Aclaró el hombre sorprendiendo a los presentes-

- Acaso alguien de la misión… -Dijo Asuma preocupado por alguno de sus genin-

- Lamentablemente, si –Mencionó Minato con gran pesar- el gennin que perdió la vida fue –dijo tomando aire y soltando un gran suspiro- Naruto murió a manos de Sasuke –reveló dejando un enorme silencio-

- Naru-chan –Mencionó una voz entre todos la cual llamó la atención haciendo y dejando ver a Tsunade que comenzaba a perder el color de la piel por las palabras del Hokage- ¨Te quiero mucho Kaa-chan te prometo que regresare para que podamos pasar un rato juntos¨ -Recordó las palabras de Naruto quien la había abrazado antes de partir a la misión-

- Tou-chan dime que es mentira, Naruto-Nii no pudo haber muerto –pidió una joven rubia de grandes ojos marrones, la cual vestía una camiseta azul de mangas cortas, lleva una falda blanca y unas sandalias azules-

- Lamento decirlo hija, pero… el murió siendo un gran shinobi, Naruto cayo trayendo a un traidor que solo quería poder y es por eso que aunque no tengamos su cuerpo le daremos una sepultura a su memoria –respondió Minato con tranquilidad y una expresión de dolor-

- Naruto-kun –Murmuró Kushina con una expresión de tristeza al enterarse lo que ocurrió con la persona que su hija consideraba su hermano mayor-

En ese momento el corazón de Tsunade no lo soporto y termino cayendo al suelo desmayada y alarmando a todos, pues no era un secreto que para la Senju, Naruto era lo mas importante que tenia en su vida-

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –Exclamó asustada Shizune al ver a su maestra sufrir ese desmayo-

Fin del flashback

- Tsunade-sama –habló Shizune acercándose a la mujer- se que le duele, pero… tiene que ser fuerte, ¿Acaso cree que a Naruto-kun le gustaría verla triste y tomada? –Preguntó Shizune haciendo que Tsunade abriera los ojos-

Flashback…

7 años después del ataque del Kyubi, Naruto de nuevo había sido atacado por aldeanos y Shinobi y en estos momentos estaba en el hospital, con Tsunade haciendo todo lo posible por no perderlo.

- Son unos malditos…. Sniff, mira como te dejaron sniff –lloraba la mujer al momento de vendar con delicadeza el brazo derecho de Naruto donde había una enorme quemadura-

- Kaa-chan, por favor no llores yo estoy bien Kaa-chan –Dijo un pequeño Naruto que se encontraba recostado en la cama de un hospital- No me gusta verte llorar, por favor no llores –Pidió el niño estirando con dificultad su brazo derecho y limpiando las lagrimas de la rubia-

- lo haré mi bebé, ya no llorare –Mencionó la rubia sonriendo y depositando un beso en la frente del niño que lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedar dormido con una sonrisa al saber que su Kaa-san lo estaba cuidando-

Fin del flashback

- Naru-chan –Murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa al recordar las palabras de su pequeño-

- Tsunade-sama –Dijo Shizune tomando asiento al lado de la mujer- se que será difícil aceptar la muerte de Naruto-kun, pero… -Dijo Shizune que fue interrumpida por la rubia Senju-

- Por favor… podrías dejarme sola –Pidió con la voz mas tranquila, haciendo que la morena suspirara un poco triste, pese a todos lo intentos que había hecho con el paso del tiempo, su maestra seguía en ese estado de depresión-

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos, por favor… vaya a comer –Pidió la morena poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente a la salida- La muerte de Naruto-kun nos afecto a muchos Tsunade-sama, yo también lo extraño mucho –Dijo Shizune con un tono apagado y saliendo de la habitación-

La Senju de nuevo se quedo sola en la habitación, miro la recamara de su hijo, su olor estaba por todos lados, entonces su vista se posó en el único muñeco que su hijo conservo.

- Señor Kitsune –Dijo Tsunade mirando a un curioso zorrito de pelaje naranja- supongo que usted también extraña a Naru-chan, tanto como yo –Mencionó la rubia tomando entre sus manos al muñeco de felpa- Recuerdo que Naru-chan lloró para que lo comprara –Mencionó acariciando la esponjosa cola del zorro-

Los minutos pasaron y Tsunade sin darse cuenta termino completamente dormida en la habitación de su hijo, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Shizune como la culpable, la joven morena pudo ver como la rubia se había quedado dormida mientras abrazaba al señor Kitsune. Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, de nuevo la oji miel se había dormido sin cenar, ahora no tenia mas opción que cerrar la puerta y dejarla dormir.

Shizune camino en silencio a su habitación, como todas las noches siguió el mismo protocolo, se descambio dejando caer al suelo su Kimono negro, mientras miraba su cuerpo reflejando en el espejo. En estos momentos Shizune llevaba un sostén y unas bragas de encaje rosadas para después proceder a agarrar una camiseta blanca de manga corta, la cual delineaba sus jóvenes curvas y que apenas tapaba sus glúteos. Suspirando con mucho cansancio camino hacia su cama se dejo caer sobre esta con los ojos cerrados, solo pasaron unos minutos pero ara ella habían sido muchas horas debido al cansancio, al abrir sus ojos otra vez termino encontrándose con donde un pequeño corazón azul el cual tenia escrito, te quiero.

- Estés donde estés Naruto-kun… espero que tengas la paz que siempre deseaste –Dijo la morena que se acostó e imito a su maestra, pues termino profundamente dormida mientras abrazaba el corazón-

Regresando con Naruto…

El rubio ya estaba de regreso en el castillo, lentamente caminaba por los pasillos hasta que logro llegar a su habitación donde cerro la puerta para después tomar un pequeño y extraño cuadrito con varios pedazos de plástico que tenían números blancos, lo cual dio como resultado que extraña música comenzara a sonar en la habitación.

El chico se quito la gabardina dejando expuesto su torso desnudo donde había algunas cicatrices, el rubio lentamente camino hacia un costal de entrenamiento pero justo cuando estuvo por comenzar decidió hacer otra cosa, Naruto hizo 5 clones los cuales miraban al rubio con una sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de comenzar –Mencionó Naruto al momento en que la canción entraba con mas ritmo-

Uno de los clones se abalanzó contra Naruto quien simplemente se hizo se hizo para atrás logrando evitar un puñetazo, en ese momento algo lo atrapo por atrás haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera al ver a otro clon.

El entrenamiento con los clones fue duro, siempre le acorralaban y le impedían que se moviera con libertad, pero el rubio siempre se las ingeniaba para zafarse de la situación. Fueron intensos minutos de combate hasta que Naruto logro derrotar a sus clones, su cuerpo escurría en sudor mientras que su cabello se había alaciado al estar empapado.

- Estas muy oxidado –Dijo una voz que Naruto conocía a la perfección-

El rubio se volteo con una expresión seria para ver a su sensei, quien estaba cruzado de brazos mientras le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Ahora que es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Naruto tomando una toalla mientras se secaba el sudor-

- En vez de hacer eso deberías tomar una ducha –Cuestionó el albo mientras negaba las acciones de Naruto-

-¿Te crees mi madre para decirme que haga lo que debo y no debo hacer? –Preguntó Naruto mientras con su mano tomaba una botella de agua y comenzaba a beberla-

- Tu misión, quiero el resultado –Dijo el hombre-

Naruto suspiro con cansancio y después de su pantalón saco una garra de esa lagartija que había asesinado no hace mucho.

- No entiendo cual es tu obsesión con el que te traiga un recuerdo de mis victimas –Dijo Naruto arrojándole la garra al hombre quien la tomo sin mucha dificultad-

- De no exigirte una prueba, estoy seguro que te la pasarías de vago –Respondió el albo-

- Tsk… -Se quejó el rubio-

- Mañana necesito que te levantes temprano, eh decidido que haremos un pequeño viaje alrededor de los círculos del infierno –Dijo el sensei del rubio-

- ¿Un viaje? –Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad-

- Dices estar preparado para enfrentarte a demonios mas poderosos, así que te daré el beneficio de demostrarme que tus palabras son verdaderas –Respondió el albo que termino dándole la espalda a Naruto para después salir del lugar-

- Vaya… esto se pone interesante –Mencionó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Demasiado diría yo –Mencionó una voz completamente desconocida para el rubio, quien rápidamente llevo su mano a su espalda para sacar su escopeta al momento que mantenía una mirada de seriedad a las siluetas que salieron de la oscuridad-

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Preguntó Naruto con seriedad-

- Ara, Ara… parece que el chico guapo es algo violento ufufu –Comentó una joven con una voz cálida y juguetona mientras intentaba reprimir su risa llevando su mano a su boca, sus cabellos son azabaches y su vestimenta consta de un uniforme escolar que consta de una camiseta de manga larga y en color blanco, un corsé negro, una falda color vino, calcetas negras y zapatos negros-

- Directo al grano, ese tipo de demonios me agrada –Comentó otra joven, pero esta tenia una melena roja como la sangre, de ojos color esmeralda y ropas similares a las de la morena- mi nombre es… -Dijo la pelirroja que rápidamente fue interrumpida-

- Se quien eres princesa, así que lo volveré a preguntar ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó un tanto violento el chico y sin apartar la vista de ambas intrusas-

- Eso facilita mas las cosas, así que lo hare mas fácil –Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Vengo a ofrecerte mis servicios –Comentó la oji verde con una linda sonrisa haciendo que Naruto se pusiera tan rojo como el cabello de la chica-

- Eh si… bueno, no creo que debas apresurar tanto las cosas princesa –Respondió el rubio con un gran sonrojo y gran nerviosismo-

- Pero que dices ¿Yo estoy mas que dispuesta a hacerlo? –Dijo la pelirroja con mucha seguridad-

- Ara, Ara parece que tenemos un pequeño pervertido ufufu –Comentó divertida- Rias-sama ¿Le importaría si me pongo a jugar con el? –Preguntó sonriendo la morena-

- E… Esperen yo aun no… -Dijo algo nervioso Naruto al tener que imaginarse en alguna situación comprometedora con alguna de esas dos bellezas que estaban en su habitación-

- Eso puede espera Akeno –Mencionó la pelirroja con tranquilidad- Ahora tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con… mi querido peón –Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Naruto-

- Yo no soy ningún peón y quiero que eso te quede claro –Respondió Naruto recobrando su seriedad al momento que tomaba su gabardina del suelo-

- Pero podrías serlo –Comentó Rias con un tono sugerente mientras caminaba hacia Naruto y le cerraba la gabardina abrochándole botón por botón- Naruto-kun… -Dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo al chico- No te sorprendas, eh hecho mi tarea y te eh seguido la pista –Respondió ella sonriendo mientras Naruto sentía un escalofrió al haberse sentido acosado, mientras en Konoha una chica de cabellos azules quería golpear a alguien que sentía le había copiado-

- Princesa… no me convertiré en alguien que trabajara para ti –Dijo el rubio tomando las manos de la pelirroja y separándolas de su cuerpo-

- ¿Estas seguro? –Preguntó la pelirroja con seriedad-

- Si –Respondió Naruto-

- Yo podría darte lo que quieras si trabajas para mi como mi fiel Peón –Comentó la oji esmeralda intentando tentar a Naruto- Sabes… una de las funciones de mi Clan es cumplir los deseos de los demonios, pero para ello, estos deben darme algo a cambio… pero al ser tu, hare una excepción –Dijo la pelirroja- Dime que es lo que mas anhelas en el mundo y yo te lo daré –Dijo la pelirroja-

- Yo… -Mencionó el rubio siendo tentado por la pelirroja- No –Negó el rubio- Te agradezco la oferta pero la tengo que rechazar –Respondió Naruto-

- La oferta seguirá en pie Naruto-kun – Con esas palabras la pelirroja camino de regreso con su compañera para después un sello rojizo que apareció en el suelo terminara sacándolas del lugar-

Después de que ambas chicas habían desaparecido Naruto quedo pensativo por varios minutos y con las palabras de la pelirroja dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y si el decidiera aceptar la oferta… acaso… ¿acaso podría volver a ver a sus seres queridos en la tierra de los vivos?

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, realmente tenia ganas de ver a sus seres queridos como su Tsunade-Kaasan o su Lucy-Imouto, pero ahora lo mas importante era su entrenamiento. En ese momento miro por la ventana ya estaba lo bastante oscuro así que decidió que seria hora de dormir, pero la idea de poder regresar a ver a su familia lo tenia muy tentado. Se saco la gabardina y después se sentó en su cama para terminar quitándose en sus botas.

- ¨Y si hubiera aceptado¨ -Se preguntó a si mismo el rubio para después cerrar sus ojos-

La noche paso tranquilamente trayendo consigo un agradable amanecer.

- Lizlet hazme el favor de despertar a Naruto –Pidió el albo a la joven maid-

- Hai –Respondió la joven rubia caminando con una expresión feliz en su rostro-

La chica de coletas camino en direcciona la habitación del rubio y al llegar su rostro se puso un poco rojo, pues quizás tendría la oportunidad de volver a ver ese estomago de lavadero que tanto le gusta, el solo pensarlo la hizo emocionarse un poco así que apresuro el paso y al llegar encontró a Naruto dormido con la cobija cubriéndole la cabeza.

- Naruto-Bocchan –Llamó Lizlet poniendo su mano en las cobijas, pero… algo extrañamente sueve estaba en las sabanas- ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó la rubia apretando un poco y haciendo que se escuchara un…-

- mmm –Se escuchó un gemido debajo de las cobijas-

- Bo… ¿Bocchan? –Llamó Lizlet haciendo que Naruto se despertara y le diera la oportunidad que tanto deseaba-

- Buenos días Liz-chan –Saludó el demonio rubio al momento de soltar un gran bostezo-

En ese momento algo lo obligo a regresar a la cama y recostarse, al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que estos eran dos brazos que dejaron a Naruto extrañado, el rubio con curiosidad se quito las cobijas y termino encontrándose con Rias y Akeno en su cama y los brazos pertenecían a las dos, quienes tenían una expresión de felicidad.

- Pri… ¿Princesa? –Preguntó el rubio oji azul mirando a ambas chicas completamente desnudas-

- Buenos días mi querido y futuro Peon –Comentó la pelirroja-

- Ara, Ara… ¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano? –Preguntó Akeno tallándose los ojos mientras con sus brazos cubría la desnudes de su cuerpo-

- Po… ¿Por que están desnudas? –Preguntó Naruto un poco incomodo-

- Yo no puedo dormir usando ropa, siempre duermo desnuda –Respondió la pelirroja-

- Se lo reconozco, esto es mucho mejor ufufuf –Dijo la morena con gran felicidad-

- No me quedare atrás, Naruto-Bocchan yo también –Mencionó Lizlet cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras su rostro se ponía colorado al intentar quitarse su vestido-

- ¡Aaah! ¡LIZ-CHAN NO HAGAS ESO! –Gritó el rubio intentando parar a su amiga-

- Lamento interrumpir tus… -Dijo el albo haciendo una pausa y mirando a las chicas desnudas- asuntos, pero ya tenemos que irnos –Declaró el hombre con una voz seria haciendo que las féminas en la habitación les entrara curiosidad-

- ¿Y a donde iremos? –Preguntó Naruto, mientras a su sensei se le venia una pequeña sonrisa sádica-

- Eso no te importa, así que tienes 10 minutos para estar listo –Respondió el hombre-

Continuará…

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
